


Into The Shadows

by Neminine



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Scrooge Hated Assassins. To bad he is related to one.





	Into The Shadows

Rain beat down on Scrooge McDuck as the funeral for his baby sister and her husband concluded. He glared down at the headstone in front of him. His ire was not directed at the grave’s occupants, but at the monsters that put his beloved baby sister and her husband in the ground. Assassins are lower than dirt and more worthless then garbage. 

 

“Grandmaster McDuck? What should we do with the hatchlings?”

 

Scrooge turned his glare to his subordinate, Flintheart Glomgold, a fact that incensed the phaux Scot. He merely raise a brow bone at the Templar Grandmaster. The fate of two Ducklings didn't concern him, but it could give Glomgold some leverage to steal the position of Grandmaster away from his rival.

 

“Send them tae my mansion. They are me sister's bairns. I will raise them.”

 

Glomgold's oily voice slithered around Scrooge's mind.

 

“Even with your duties as Grandmaster? Maybe you should choose a successor…”

 

“Have a little more faith in our Grandmaster Glomy.”

 

Goldie O'Glit was by far the most, unconventional Templar on record. But she was loyal. She sauntered over to the two ducks, her black umbrella keeping the rain off of her.

 

“If he can keep this whole organization running, eradicate the Assassins, and keep his company running smoothly, then he can handle two little Ducklings.”

 

“Thank ye for yer kind words Ms. O'Glit. Now Ah must be on me way. I have a few business opportunities to attend to.”

 

Scrooge walked away from his fellow Templars. The Assassins of Scotland were living on stolen time now.

 

Two hundred miles away, the sun was shining as Elvira Duck sobbed. He baby boy was gone. Her little bright spark. He had been the light of the Brotherhood and now he was gone, forever. She had been so worried when he had told her his beloved was a Templar. But Hortense had seen their side, and both of them wanted out of the war between Assassins and Templars. So they left. Their children were supposed to grow up unaware and innocent of the bloodied pasts of their parents. A soft whisper of sound brought her head up. Her son in law gently knelt in front of the Assassins of Scotland's Mentor.

 

“Any news, Jacob? Was it the Templars?”

 

Her voice was choked with sobs and yet as cold as ice. If the Templars were behind her son's death, she would unleash a rain of blood and ruin on them. Even if they were family. Her memories of Scrooge was less than pleasant. He was a typical Templar, arrogant, rude, and believed he knew best for everyone. Jacob Gander gave a sigh.

 

“In this case, no. It hurts. But it truly was an accident that taken Quackmore and Hortense from us. Also Scrooge has forced custody of the twins. I don't know what he has planned for them. But I will do my best to find out.”

 

“Thank you Jacob. Daphne is waiting for you. I bet you missed her.”

 

The goose rose to his feet with a sad smile.

 

“I have indeed.”

 

He paused as he turned to leave.

 

“Things are going to be a little less bright in the world without Quackmore.”

 

Elvira gave a mournful nod. Jacob exited the room, leaving the Mentor of the Assassins to her mourning.

 

Scrooge McDuck sighed as he closed the door behind him. Here, in the heart of his mansion he hid the newest, and most precious, of his treasures. His infant niece and nephew, Della and Donald. They were awake, Della already wailing, demanding sustenance and attention. She was upset and the world will know it! He scoop up the baby duck and gave her a bottle. The hungry baby latched on to the rubber nipple, sucking the formula down quickly. 

 

“Easy me wee lassie, yer dinner is nae going anyway.”

 

Della finished her meal, and Scrooge burped her. He gently set her back down in her nest and turned to check on Donald. The baby was awake and staring at him. Not a peep from the little boy.

 

“How long have ye been awake, me lad?”

 

Scrooge asked as he scooped the baby up and tucked him against his chest. Another bottle was given to Donald, who drank it just as fast as Della. 

 

“Ye are hungry wee bairn aren't ye? Wonder why ye weren't crying…”

 

Scrooge remembered that Della and Donald had hatched early, almost too early. The car wreck that took their parents had cracked the eggs. Forcing an emergency hatching. Had something bad happened to Donald during the traumatic event? Is Donald, mute? Scrooge had not thought he could hate the Assassins more. They had taken his family from him and may have mutilated his nephew. 

 

“Don't worry Donald. I won't let those beasts harm ye ever again. I won't let them take ye. Yer mother wanted ye tae stay out of this war and so ye will. I promise ye that.”

 

Scrooge softly placed the baby in his nest. He pulled a chair over to them and sat there. Watching the babies lose the battle to stay awake and sleep claim them. They were so small, so innocent. He wanted them to stay this way forever, but Scrooge knew that was impossible. The twins were going to grow and Scrooge is going to see to it they will be prepared for the world. It's the least he can do for Hortense’s babies. 

 

But Scrooge had no idea of the future his family had in store. No idea of the pain and heartbreak the little baby boy he had held a mom ago would go through to save his family. If he had, he might have changed his plans. But he didn't, and Donald would pay the price for it.

 

He leaned back, closed his eyes and softly sang to the hatchlings an old lullaby his mother had sang to him.

 

“Sleep me child for th’ red bee hums, th’ silent twilight falls…”

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW HIS NAME ISN'T JACOB! BUT GOOSTAVE SOUNDS WEIRD TO ME!


End file.
